Dreams
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Chris has a dream about Alex. Slash.


**Story Title:** Dreams

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, mentions of Velvet Sky

**Pairings: **MMG, Sabin/Velvet

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. They belong to themselves and TNA.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **While I was messing around with a killer migraine last night, I got the idea for this. Hope you enjoy, peeps.

The dreams always started the same. Chris would feel fingers scraping his skin as they moved up his legs, pulling them apart as Alex made himself comfortable in between them. The first time he had the dream -almost a year ago now- it had freaked him out a little, but now, it was as familiar to him as his own hand was and more desirable then Chris had ever found anyone else to be.

They always ended the same, too. Chris would wake up, panting, covered in sweat and with a rock hard erection, either in bed with Jamie or alone in a hotel room while his best friend was sleeping in the other bed, oblivious to what Chris was dreaming about.

He never knew what was worst; waking up next to someone he didn't want any more or waking up that close to Alex and knowing he'd never be able to do anything about it. Eventually, he had broken up with Jamie; Chris couldn't be with her when every time they did anything, he kept picturing Alex in her place.

Things pretty much stayed the same; he kept having the dreams about Alex but he never acted on them -ever. Alex meant too much to him for Chris to take a chance on ruining their friendship over something that he didn't even know if Alex would want.

He had made his mind up early on that he could handle just being friends if that's what it took to keep Alex in his life but lately it was getting harder and harder to ignore the fact that he wanted to jump Alex's bones every time he looked at him.

And he was starting to second guess everything he did around him; Chris had always been a very affectionate person and he had never thought anything about the way he had lounged on Alex or thrown an arm around his shoulders or any of a hundred other little things that he had done on a daily basis since they had met. But now, every time he touched Alex, it felt like he was being _too_ affectionate and that Alex would know he was falling for him, would know that all he thought about any more was pinning Alex to the mattress and fucking his brains out.

They'd been on the road for almost a week -they had some TNA shows to do and then they had gone over to California to do a show for PWG- and Chris felt like he was slowly going insane. Being around Alex 24/7 with no hope of escape was both the best and worst thing that could have happened to him right now.

When Alex had decided to go to the bar and hang out with Roddy and Austin, Chris had begged off and gone upstairs to their room and proceeded to smoke almost an entire twenty in a vain attempt to pass out without any dreams to haunt him. Needless to say, it didn't work -at all.

It started the same as it always did; he was on his back when he felt Alex's hands pry his legs apart and settle comfortably in between them. His hands drifted down to clutch at Alex's hair, moaning when Alex traced his tongue around his belly button.

"Pretty demanding, aren't you?" Alex chuckled when Chris started thrusting up against his face. He gripped Chris's hips and held him down while he licked his way down Chris's cock and then back up again before using this tip of his tongue to play with the head.

"Come on, Sabin, you can do better then that," Alex said when he moaned again.

Chris frowned, Alex had never said anything to him before, not once in all the dreams he had. He forced his eyes open, taking in the beige walls of their hotel room, the crooked picture on the wall that they had made fun of when they first checked in. Looking down, he saw Alex grin as he let Chris's dick fall out of his mouth.

"'Lex," Chris said slowly, his brain going over time as he tried to piece together what was going on. But the only thing he could come up with, he had thought would never happen. "Is this real? I mean, it's not a dream again?"

"I know everyone in their right mind has wet dreams about me, but I'm pretty sure this is real," Alex smirked as he crawled the rest of the way up Chris body. Leaning down, he caught Chris's mouth in a rough kiss.

Halfway through, Chris rolled them over, pinning Alex to the mattress with his body weight. Alex fisted his hands in Chris's hair, moaning when Chris pulled away from him and started biting his shoulder.

"If this is a joke, 'Lex, I swear I'm going to fucken murder you," Chris growled, sliding his hand down in between their bodies to palm Alex's dick through his boxers.

"Does that feel like a joke to you, asshole?" Alex hissed out as Chris's fingers tightened around him.

Chris growled again as he tried to get Alex out of his boxers as quickly as fucken possible.

Later on, Chris was staring at the ceiling, trying to breath normally again when Alex moved so he was on his side. Yawning a little, Alex let his fingers run patterns over Chris's chest and stomach.

It should have been weird and awkward, Chris mused, but it wasn't; it felt normal and right, like they should have been this way from the beginning.

"Why tonight?" Chris wondered suddenly, unable to stop himself from asking. He smiled when Alex looked at him and shrugged a little.

"Well, when I got back from the bar, the first thing I noticed; besides the fact that the entire room fucken smelled like a pot farm, thanks for not sharing, fucktard," Alex told him, flicking his ear.

"The first thing I noticed was that you were passed out on your bed with no clothes on, the second thing I noticed was that you were moaning my name and jacking off when I got out of the bathroom," Alex went on, a smug grin on his face. "As soon as I saw that, I thought 'fuck it, I'm tired of waiting for his dumb ass to buy a clue' and here we are. You can thank me later."

Chris raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, he just pulled Alex closer for another deep kiss. Sighing, he curled up behind Alex, throwing an arm around his waist possessively.

"Your welcome," Alex said as he yawned again and moved closer to Chris.

Chris kissed the back of Alex's neck, content for the first time in almost a year.


End file.
